


[Vid] Not Strong Enough

by Arasi



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Video sources: Ai no Kusabi (OVA), Ai no Kusabi (remake);<br/>Audio: Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith) "Not Strong Enought"</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Vid] Not Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Video sources: Ai no Kusabi (OVA), Ai no Kusabi (remake);  
> Audio: Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith) "Not Strong Enought"


End file.
